


Masquerade

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampire Kirk, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU Mirrorverse story. Vampire! Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoanDarkrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanDarkrock/gifts).



他从城堡的楼梯上缓缓走下，悄无声息地潜进喧嚣的人群。他在观察。

他的礼服看似与平常别无二致，里面贴身白衬衫挺立的领子衬托出他苍白又脆弱的颈部，但因面料不同而显得粘稠地漆黑的上衣将他很好的隐藏在大厅外围昏暗的烛光中。然而他黑色面具上金色的花纹却高调的反射着火光，带进火苗在他的双眼中舞动。黑暗中他搜寻着，也期待着，能被他所期待的人发现。

钟声敲响，但人群溺在酒精和欢乐中，没人知道黑夜中最恐怖的狩猎者就在他们中间。

他在最边缘慢慢踱着，眼神越过金色的舞池看向同样昏暗的对面。他抿了一口手中的陈年佳酿，颜色深红如血，只可惜味道相差甚远。

你在哪里？他放下酒杯，嘴角顽皮的勾起，小心不露出自己的牙齿。今夜，他的猎物只有一个。

然后他就这么看见了他，如同他们的初遇一般出乎意料又命中注定。他们都曾因为身份而被人唾弃，排斥，仇恨，但他们各自用不同的方法终将过去的敌人永远变成历史，并让其他人在恐惧下臣服。一个人或许手握重权身居高位，另一位或许在许久之前就成为了人类永恒又迷茫的恐惧。不过现在，他们在这里，人群之中，只是想享受一个属于他们的夜晚。

他扩大了自己的笑容，知道对方看得见。随后转身，再次悄无声息地离场。黑色的斗篷轻扬，一角暗红转瞬即逝。他知道他跟得上，他从未让他失望过。

大厅外面幽暗的走廊，斥着众多拐角和下流又邪恶的气味。他毫不在意，因为这意味着生命，而他是生命最虔诚的追随者。他需要生命，他需要活着。下一秒，新的气味伴着细微的脚步声向他袭来，当他突然被按在墙上时他早已有了准备。

“James……”一声低语吹拂在他的耳畔，Kirk紧咬下唇。

“Lord Spock，你不怕在这时被人看见……谣言四起吗？”Kirk声音中透着轻佻的笑意。Spock反而将身子贴的更紧，低头在Kirk颈间深吸一口气。面具坚硬的轮廓和唇边柔软的胡须刺激着Kirk的皮肤。

“言语无法伤害我们，”Spock腾出了一只手，摘掉Kirk的面具，“没人能伤害我们。”他轻咬上那冰冷的皮肤，皮肤下面如死人般寂静。

“但你在伤害我。”Kirk又侧了点头，给予Spock更大的空间。“但你喜欢。”后者低声呢喃，随后火热的唇沿着Kirk的下颚轻啄。一只手向前滑去，向下，掠过腰带，握紧。Kirk急喘一声，感觉到身后有自己欲望的双生。如此急切。

Kirk微微一笑，握住Spock的手将他拉开自己的身体，随后略一用力便让靠着墙的人成为了Spock。他勾画着对方耳朵的形状，异域又优雅的线条被他人排斥却又是他的最爱。无法克制地，Kirk向前吻上了Spock，唇齿间的竞争随着欲火的燃烧而变得愈发激烈，直到那一刻，脆弱的鲜活的皮肤禁不住如此折磨，一小道裂缝展示出下面的血肉。Kirk猛然抽离，着魔似的盯着那处伤口，黑暗不是障碍反而加强了他的感官。他的猎物驯服，毫无反抗。

Kirk再次倾身，不过这回缓慢又谨慎，然后他用舌尖舔掉了那一滴血，在快感中紧闭双眼享受着铜基血液在口中氤氲而开的气味。这不够，他想要更多，他需要更多。他这回咬在了伤口上，生生将另一滴血液挤了出来，Spock因疼痛抽气，但来回抚摸Kirk的双手并未停下动作。他将手指深深压进Kirk的臀部，获得后者的一声压抑的呻吟。

“Spock……”Kirk的手慢慢向上滑去，在对方的颈侧猛然止住。他能感觉到在脆弱的皮肤下血管的跳动，血液的温热。他无法控制的张开嘴大口喘着气，他看见Spock的眼神，知道对方已经发现自己露出的尖牙。他应该害怕的，Kirk想，他们都怕我。但惟独Spock总令Kirk感到惊奇。他的本能咆哮着，对鲜血的欲望压过了另一种欲望。他感觉有些喘不上气，脑袋突突地跳着疼。他依稀记得自己不应该做些什么，但此刻他只有渴望，饥饿。

你应该害怕我的。Kirk不知道自己说没说出这句话，但他看见Spock警觉地睁大双眼。“James——”但他没等他说完。他将Spock的脸扭向侧面，不待对方反应便一口咬进了那毫无保护的皮肤。

生命在他唇齿间颤动进而喷发，他狠狠吞咽。这是极乐，这是天堂。

***

Kirk靠着墙坐着，瑟瑟发抖。吐出的血液的味道令他作呕，他又喝了一口手中的牛奶。他心虚的向上瞟了一眼，看见Spock拿下他之前压在伤口上的手绢，绿血已经凝固。

“James，我早就警告过你——”

“哦天啊别再说了Spock！谁知道你那该死的绿血会让我重金属中毒啊！”Kirk发泄完后又痛苦的揉了揉肚子，就算喝完了一杯牛奶他还是疼。

“Spock……”他咬了咬嘴唇，把空杯子递了出去。Spock顿了一会儿，之后努力压下一声叹息，又去取了一杯牛奶。后来当他们坐车回去时，Spock用他的斗篷包紧虚弱的Kirk。当他们到家，他把Kirk在床上安顿好后，Kirk拉住了离去的Spock的手。

“……对不起。”Kirk缩在被子下，声音几不可闻，但这逃不过瓦肯人的耳朵。Spock摸了摸Kirk手腕内侧苍白的皮肤，脱了衣服后也爬进被子里。他将冰冷的Kirk拉进温暖的怀抱。

Kirk知道他已经被原谅。

THE END


End file.
